It's Only Programmed
by Quingo
Summary: After Hacker is defeated, Buzz and Delete are sent to jail taking charge for the many schemes they took part of. Mainly the most recent, and possibly last one after Hacker vanished. Dead or alive? Nobody in Cyberspace knows. Meanwhile the Cybersquad try to figure out a mystery that Hacker left when he disappeared without a trace.
1. Prologue: Buzz and Delete

Pain engulfed his entire arm, as if it had caught fire and ate away at his circuitry as Buzz wrapped the worn bandages tighter around then it had originally. Delete whimpered as his antenna sent sparks and he shuddered, looking at his own damaged arm. "Would you quit that it's distractin' me." Delete glanced at Buzz, "Sorry." The robot answered softly, attempting to keep still as he stared at the stony ceiling, unable to look at his arm any more. The place where the sat was small, and dim. A prison cell. The thought jarred his circuits.

"Done." Buzz mumbled and moved away, returning to his corner. Wrapping his arms in frustration as he stared through the prison bars that kept them inside. Unlike the time Hacker had been jailed, they had no roommate except each other. Being weary of his injured arm, Delete rested against the wall and pulled his legs up to him. And for awhile they just sat like that, in silence. Eerie silence that Delete disliked. "Do you think we'll be okay?" Delete peered at Buzz, who only grunted and turned over for the time being. Delete stared at his brother for awhile before gluing his gaze to the flickering light on the ceiling. Unsure how to feel about this mess that they had gotten into. Maybe they should have known it was coming, but it was too soon. How long had they been here anyway? It felt like days, and as each day passed the panic was driven away by the heart aching silence.

"Buzz?" Delete called to his brother, unlike before Buzz did nothing. Only laying still, not even another grunt. "Buzz..." He twitched that time, Delete stared and hesitantly drew closer. "Buzz please..." Before Delete could react, Buzz sprung up. "What do you want!?" Delete flinched and edged away, "Can we... talk?" He looked down when he got a scoff in response. "What is there to talk about?" Buzz asked, eying his younger brother with little interest. "We're caught, it's over." And he said no more. Delete looked back up at the flickering light, "Do you think we'll be deactivated?" He turned his attention to the short robot again. Buzz looked at him, but looked away as soon as he did. "Probably, and then throw away are spare parts. We'll be forgotten in no time, or they'll spit on our graves." He spoke plainly, as if he didn't care anymore. Delete let out a shaky sigh, "So we're going to die and no one will care?" Buzz nodded, even if Delete wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"No one really cares about robots, sentient ones mainly." Shrugging it off, Buzz lied back down. Attempting to hold back his sobs, Delete wiped away the tears from his eyes and let out another shaky breath. Trying to hold back, which proved to difficult. Letting out a chocked sob, Delete covered his face. Not realizing Buzz was now staring at him, "Uh... Deedee..." He spoke awkwardly, and glanced away. "Uhhh..." Buzz continued to watch as Delete cried his heart out. If they actually did have hearts. He shook his head, "Delete calm down." Delete moved away his tear stained hand, and whimpered. "But-y.. you said...-" He said in a hoarse voice. Buzz frowned, then shouted "Forget what I said!" The frown turned to a sneer. Delete froze and looked at him, a thick silence rang through and Delete looked down at the floor. Tears still continued to roll down his face, landing on the front of his shirt.

Cooling down, Buzz sighed. "Look, don't cry. Don't you want to lose your dignity when the come for us?" Delete raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said I didn't have any?" Buzz groaned, "Shut up," he clasped his hands together. "What I mean if we're going down, we might as well give them nothing to laugh about." Delete wiped away his remaining tears, confusion making his antennas spark.

"So we can't be scared?"

"That's right."


	2. The Plan

_I actually did not proofread or anything, I just did it one go. I'll edit later if there are any mistakes._

* * *

"I believe it must be something." Inez said resting her head in her hands, staring at the white table top. Her hair in self-created curls. Jackie sat beside her, her long curly hair out of a bun and tied into dreadlocks. The smell of stale pizza wafting around them, "I don't know Inez it might be nothing." Matt cut in then, "Yeah, it could be just a scare." Inez lifted her head up at Matt, his hair was in a low curly pony tail. Having decided to grow it out. The bright ginger locks catching light, Inez said nothing. Matt looked towards Jackie, she looked back. Both silent as Matt looked away and picked up another slice of pizza. "Hey Jax why aren't you eating the rest of your veggie pizza?" Jackie shook her head and looked at it, "I'm good for now." She mumbled, pushing the try of half eaten pizza away.

Matt snickered at her reaction but said nothing more as he turned back to Inez. "You better hurry or I'll eat the last slice of our pizza. He paused as his smile faded, "Inez, I know you've been worried but you've been in this funk for weeks. Hackers gone, you shouldn't worry." Inez shook her head weakly, "No, I know those words weren't empty." Both her friends looked concerned in response. "Maybe they weren't," Jackie entered the conversation. "But we don't know what it means, or what Hacker planned beyond the grave."

"How do we know he's dead?" Inez turned to her best friend, Jackie bit her lower lip nervously. "We don't." Matt intervened again, "He has to be, you saw it. We all saw it, and Cyberspace knows it." He felt his appetite leave him, "But if there is something, we have to wait for any info to come by us." Inez glanced between them, "Maybe you're right, Inez looked thoughtful. "But it does-" she stopped seeing a familiar swirling pink on the television screen nearby. Jackie stared, "Mother B?" She said, staring at the super computer.

"C-cybersquad," She glitched, "Doctor Ma-aa-rbles wants to speak with you." At that time they all looked at each other before turning their heads back giving firm nods. Getting up, Jackie quickly placed money on the counter and hopped into the portal after Matt, Inez going last.

The familiar feeling of being warped transferred through them, it had been odd and uncomfortable the first time but after all these years you got use to it. Yet feeling your body change and stretch was... an experience. And before they knew it, they landed on their feet in Control Central. "Hello earthlies!" Digit flew by and greeted them, "Hey Didge." Matt waved, "Wheres the doc?"

"I am here." They heard the voice of Marbles as he followed behind Digit. "Is there something you needed?" Inez stepped forward, Dr. Marbles looked at her. "Yes, Inez I've been thinking of your concerns." He clasped his hands together, "We all are quite familiar with what Hacker had mentioned before his death." He nodded to them. "But we don't know beyond that." Inez replied, "That's the point I was getting to." Marbles arms now rested at his side, before lifting again as he continued to speak.. "However," He gestured to Digit, "Digit came up with an idea to figure it out." They all looked at Digit, Digit stared back. "W-well I guess so." He shrugged, he actually hadn't meant what he said.

They turned their gazes away and Digit let out a breath of relief, "And I think it just might work." Marbles continued, and reached out his hand to point at Motherboards screen who watched the conversation in silence. "These two," Motherboards face was gone at that moment and flickered to two faces they all knew all too well. They all stared, except Digit, at Marbles in confusion. "Might have the information." Motherboards face returned at that moment as Marbles lowered his arm. "Buzz and Delete?" Jackie said, completely baffled.

Matt stared with his mouth open before shaking his head, "How on Earth are we going to get info out of them?" Digit nodded frantically, "It isn't the greatest of ideas." He admitted. Jackie was inclined to agree.

"Wait no," Inez spoke up her confusion passing. "Don't you guys get it? They might be the key to our solution!" Digit looked at her awkwardly, "Are you really gonna rely on Buzz and Delete?" Inez turned to look at the cybird. "Not completely, but they must know something. And whatever we can get out of them, the better." Marbles spoke up again, "Inez is right. Inez smiled, seeing as someone agreed with her. "Yeah but they must hate our guts." Jackie said, and they all knew that was most likely true.

"And aren't they going to be decommissioned?" Matt added, Marbles eyed them. "Yes, you are both right, but we might be able to move around that. And after we could return them to death row." Inez looked uncomfortable, as much as she generally she disliked them. Killing people wasn't exactly her method, she always believed that second chances were possible. "Wait," she said hastily, all eyes on her. "I don't think it's going to be easy." Inez looked at them all, nervously touching her finger tips together. "If they do know anything, we can't force it. It has to be a process." Marbles raised an eyebrow, "What do you suggest we do then, miss Garcia?" Inez took a deep breath, "I believe we should try to reform them."

As soon as she said those words, silence fell upon them all. Inez twiddled her thumbs, "I believe its a good idea."

Digit looked the most shocked, in fact he couldn't help but chuckle a bit even if it wasn't actually amusing to him. "Y-you want to try and reform Buzz and Delete?" Okay maybe it was a bit hilarious, Inez frowned. "No offense, Nezzie. He's right." Inez's frown deepened and she looked at Jackie for reassurance. "I'm sorry..." Jackie mumbled rubbing her bare arm. "But it's the better way," she glared at Matt. "And don't call me Nezzie." She placed her hands on her hips. Marbles had not said a thing for the time being, quietly pondering.

"Fine," Marbles agreed, "We shall try that." Digit yelled in shock, "After all you were reformed to Digit." He looked down at the bird, "Y-eah but thats different." Marbles didn't respond, instead he looked Inez in the eye. "Inez, if they don't comply you realize what will happen, correct?" She nodded. "Good." He responded. "And since it was your idea, you have full responsibility over them."

She nodded once more, yet more uncomfortably as a shiver passed down her spine.


End file.
